Life Isn't Always What It Appears To Be
by kbabii
Summary: Emma finally moves out of her parents house and meets some new people. She finds out that life isnt always what it appears to be and her new friends interfer with her already planned out life. She soon discovers that life isn't as easy as she thought it w
1. New Beginning

"A New Beginning"

Emma walked into her room where everything she owned was packed away in boxes. She was moving out of her parent's house. It was about time to for she was turning 22 in about three weeks. She lived in Manaque, New York. It was a small town. Not too small though because she certainly did not know all the people in the town. She didn't like living there and couldn't take it anymore. She was going to move to New Jersey. Another small town, but down closer towards the shoreline. Only a few miles from Cape Cod. Emma always loved going down their for vacations when she was younger. Some of her child-hood friends went there almost every weekend during the summer. She was going to live alone but hopefully would make some friends. She was a very friendly person. She had dirty blonde hair and the clearest blue eyes you could imagine. She had a few small freckles that danced upon her cheeks. They would glow when the sun shined towards her direction. She would light up the room by walking in and always caught people's attention. She was also shy but people still loved her. Who couldn't?

"Emma, I love you so much! Oh, I'm going to miss you so much. You're going to have to call me every day because as you might of guessed wouldn't be able to live without being able to talk to you for at least two days." Emma's mother, Brooke, told Emma.

"Mom, you're over-reacting. I'm just moving to New Jersey. You're acting like I'm moving halfway across the world to like Greece or something! You need to calm down. Of course I'm going to call you _almost_ everyday. Dad, you're going to have to control her some how, some way." Emma joked while hugging her father, Noah.

Emma's parents were the typical kind of parents. They loved their only daughter and would do anything to keep her with them for the rest of their lives. Brooke was a housewife. She always wanted to make chocolate chip cookies and hand them to the little children across the street. She smelt like freshly baked dough that kids would try to eat when their mother wasn't looking. Noah was quiet. He didn't talk much but by just looking into his eyes you could tell how he was feeling. His big brown eyes could let you see into his soul. When he was upset his eyes were cloudy and hard to see what he was thinking. Whenever there was a joke made, they would light up with excitement and make everyone want to just smile and be happy with life. Today you couldn't tell what he was thinking or how he was feeling. But Emma didn't want to know what he was thinking because she knew that he was probably desperate to keep his little girl here with him. Emma could see that he wanted to cry but he stayed strong for Brooke's sake.

Emma looked out the window to see that her friend, Julia, was walking up to the door to come and get Emma. She hugged both of her parents for what seemed to be like an eternity then grabbed her belongings. She walked outside and placed everything in the car. She opened the door, sat down and then closed it ever so gently. To looked to the window where he parents were standing. Emma smiled at her parents and waved goodbye. They did the same. As Julia drove away, Emma could feel endless tears run down her face and fall into her lap. She wanted to do this so badly but the thought of not seeing her parents everyday was going to be hard to get used to.

…

Finally, after a three hour drive, Julia and Emma brought Emma's things into her little house that was overlooking the ocean. The house was small and only a story tall. In the front was a door and a single window. The porch that led to the front door had two chairs on it. Emma went inside to look around. The entrance led to a big room. Emma walked a few steps to be confronted with another door to her side. She opened it while peeking through. There, was the bathroom. It was actually nice. It wasn't dirty or moldy that she thought it would be like after the former owner moved out. There were five rooms to be exact. The main room, the bathroom, a kitchen, a bedroom, and another little room that Emma decided would be a little study area that she could use for her computer and bookcases. 'Life wasn't going to be so horrible after all' Emma thought.

…

Days later, when Emma got everything unpacked and put into the room where they belonged, she invited a few friends down so she could explore the town. Emma had invited Julia, Kelsey, and Tricia. They had been friends since they were nine years old. Surprising that they were still friends after all the drama from middle and high school. But they didn't let all of that ruin their friendships.

When all three of Emma's friends got to her new house, they all got ready and went out on the town. They went to the boardwalk for a few minutes before getting distracted by a few boys they saw walking towards town. They followed them there and went into a club that the guys had gone into. The club was called _Rave_. Finally, Tricia went over to them and started up a conversation.

Hours went by and the four girls chatted with their friends or former strangers. There was Jacob, Anthony or also called Tony, Michael, and Seth. They all were friendly guys. But Michael caught Emma's eye. He was tall and had a very athletic body. He had light brown hair and amazing green eyes. His teeth were white as pearls and always flashed people smiles. Jacob was Michael's best friend. He was also athletic but not quite as tall. He was from California and you could tell. Tan, blonde, blue eyes. Everything you could want in a guy. Tony was your usually pretty boy but he was indeed handsome. And Seth had the most adorable face every. He was the biggest heartthrob. And he knew it.

…

It had been a few weeks since Emma moved in. She had been talking to Michael every once in a while. He was friendly and she enjoyed that about him. He would come over every once in awhile to hang out for a bit. They were nothing more than friends but they enjoyed each other's company. When Emma's birthday came her friends threw her a birthday party. Julia had taken her out on a shopping spree and when they went back to her place her house was fully decorated. Emma was overwhelmed. She loved parties, especially parties for her.

The doorbell rang. Emma walked over to the door and opened it gently. It was Julia.

"Hey what are you going here?" Emma asked worried.

"Umm, you know how my parents think that their children should try to make it own their own? Well…" she paused, "they kicked me out. Wait! Don't say anything yet. I was wondering if I could move in with you? I'll pay half the rent I swear! I promise! Please, take me in!" Julia pleaded, over dramatically.

Emma grinned, "Of course. Come on in… roomy."

"Oh my gosh, I think I love you more than I ever have before," she told Emma while running to her car to get her things, "You're like the best person alive, you know that don't you?"

"You've just realized that? I've always known that." Emma laughed.

…

"So," Julia began, "you still talk to that Michael guy?"

"Yeah." Emma tried to get out with a mouthful of scrambled eggs. It was too early to care if she was polite or not. Emma didn't.

"Oh! Oh! Invite him over!" Julia yelled.

"Why?"

"Because I want to see him."

"Why?"

"You're cranky in the morning."

Emma laughed. "Me, cranky? You need to think before you say things hunny."

"Just invite him over I want to talk to him. I haven't seen him since… well, since we saw them."

"Do you even think he'll remember who you are?"

"Yeah, if you refresh his memory."

"Alright. I'll invite him over later ok?"

"Goodie! I like living here better than with my parents." Julia smiled then skipped off to the bathroom for a shower.

Emma invited Michael over. He was pleased that she did. They didn't talk for a while because Michael had been visiting his parents out in Pennsylvania.

Michael finally arrived. He came and knocked on the door and then realizing there was a doorbell, rang it.

"Hey, come in." Emma said waving her hand.

"Hi," he said, "Hey! I think I remember you." He said raising his voice realizing whom Julia was.

"Told ya he would remember me." Julia whispered to Emma walking over to Michael and gave him and hug.

"What's up Emma?"

"Oh, nothing really. How about you?"

He smiled at Emma, "Just talking to you."

"Well I have to go shopping, you two hang out here while I'm walking off into happiness." Julia sang from the door.

"Ok, see you later. So, Michael how was your family visit up in Pennsylvania?"

"Good, sorry I couldn't talk to you while I was up there."

"No problem," Emma smiled, "You're here now so we can talk."

Michael grinned bashfully back, scratching the back of his neck. He got nervous quickly. He looked around the room to talk about something else. "Uh, I have to go, sorry. I forgot that I had to do something. Um, I guess… er, you could call me later or something? Wait, don't I… " He didn't finish. He just waved goodbye and walked out of the house.

Emma was left in utter confusion. She had no idea what just happened. She stood there for a good five minutes thinking over what just happened in her head. Then, she just shock her head almost trying to get that out of her head and sat down to watch some television.

a/n I'll try to update this regularly that is if anyone reads it. Thanks ) (It might be a little confusing but I'll try to fix it up a bit later. And this is based on a dream that I had last night actually so no one take this **exact** idea. Ok thanks again a/n


	2. Friends Becoming Friendlier

"Friends Becoming Friendlier"

Emma and Michael had been becoming really good friends. They would always chat on the phone and go over to each other's places. Things were going great and no one suspected anything could go wrong.

Emma had been on the phone with Michael when he abruptly asked her something. "Hey, what do you think about going to the beach with me? Just so you can really see it for the first time of you being down here."

"Yeah, sure that'd be great." Emma replied with a grin.

"Great. I'll pick you up in about a half an hour? Okay with you?"

"That would be wonderful."

Then, 30 minutes later, Michael had come to pick Emma up. Michael came to the door and rang the doorbell. Emma finished putting the dirty dishes in the dishwasher, left a quick note for Julia, who had been out shopping and then ran to the door. She opened the door, smiled and then followed Michael to the car. Michael opened the door for Emma. She was flattered. She could feel all the warmth in her body rush to her cheeks. She was blushing and had no idea why. She got into the car and Michael did the same once he reached his side of the car. He started the engine and drove off to the beach.

The sun was going down and the part of the sky right above where it might the ocean was turning a dazzling orange and pink color. The clouds looked blue like cotton candy and it was all coordinated. Emma looked at the sky with pure delight. She loved gorgeous scenery that didn't need to be explained. She smiled as she watched the colors disappear into the horizon. Emma sighed and Michael looked over at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Nothing. I just think it's so beautiful how the sky gets when the sun is setting. Its like the last sun rays dance on the horizon before they have to be put to sleep." Emma grinned and looked over to Michael.

"Whoa, you're quite the poetic type aren't you?"

Emma laughed, "Not usually."

"Look, there's this great ice cream shop just a few blocks away. How about you say we get some?"

"I would be delighted to."

Michael led Emma to the ice cream parlor that he had mentioned just a few moments ago. It was called Icicles. He had told her that it was very popular during the day but since it was later now that most people would be out clubbing or in their hotel rooms doing god knows what.

When they got to the ice cream place Michael got a chocolate sundae while Emma got the soft vanilla ice cream in a cup. Michael was a gentleman and paid for both of the ice creams. Emma wasn't used to this. On most of the dates that she had been on she would have to pay for her part of the dinner or her ticket to the movie. It was nice that Michael paid and she enjoyed it. But, this wasn't a date… was it?

"Hey listen, Julia and myself are having a party tomorrow night. We're just having a few friends over of ours and I was wondering if you would like to join us?" Emma asked politely.

"Yes, I would love to join you guys at your party. At your place right? Of course, where else would it be."

Emma giggled, "Whoa, you're the talkative type aren't you?" She asked trying to imitate him from early.

"Yes. Yes, I am" he grinned sticking his tongue out at her. Emma laughed and put some of her ice cream all over his face. Michael, shocked, ran after Emma trying to get her back, but he had failed miserably.

…

Julia and Emma had invited a lot of their old friends from New York. They knew that they would love to come to the Jersey shore to party in their house. They also invited some of their new friends that they had been getting to know better for the past six weeks.

"I invited Michael just to let you know." Emma said quickly just to make sure that Julia wouldn't actually understand but agree anyway.

"Mmh, ok." Julia mumbled while painting her nails.

"Oh, so you're okay with that?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? He's my friend too you know. I talk to him. And I know you like hi—"

Emma cut her off absolutely disgusted, "Excuse me? You think I like Michael? Are you kidding me? Julia that's the must absurd thing I've ever heard! We're just friends. I could never like one of my good friends! That's just screwed up!"

"Chill out! And yes you have fallen for one of your best friends. Remember Dan? Yeah, you said you would never date him and the next day, **BAM**! You're sleeping with him!"

"You said you wouldn't bring that up ever, Julia! Please I was depressed and an alcoholic, almost, at the time. I didn't know what I was thinking and I didn't end up dating him so that like doesn't even count so shut the hell up!"

"Emma, I love you. You're my best friend ok. Don't get upset over it. It was 2 years ago. And it's nothing to be ashamed of. Or I don't think it is. Sorry I brought it up." Julia apologized seeing the hurt in her best friend's eyes.

"Let's just get on with the party." Emma told Julia while walking towards the door to greet the guests.

…

It was quarter past two in the morning and there were still people hanging around their house. Surprisingly, the police hadn't shown up yet so Emma and Julia didn't have to worry about anything. Finally, Michael showed up. Emma knew he was going to be late for he had called a few hours earlier telling her that work was keeping him just a little bit late because they loved to piss him off. Or that's what he thought. Julia greeted Michael with a very friendly hug.

"Hey, buddy boy! I love that hair on your… it lookies wond… erie… fully" Julia slurred her words, obviously drunk.

"Where—is—Emma?" Michael asked slowly trying to make sure Julia could understand him.

"She passed out… on her sleeping bed thing…" Julia whispered to Michael like it was a secret. Then she randomly started laughing hysterically. Michael grabbed her hand and pulled Julia to her bedroom.

"Go to sleep Jewlz. Trust me, you'll feel better in the morning." Julia did as she was told or maybe she was just passing out onto her bed? Either one, Michael walked over to Emma's bed. There she was sleeping soundly. He looked at her and smiled.

Michael went back to the main room and told everyone to leave. It took some time but he eventually forced everyone out and started cleaning up. Emma must of heard Michael yelling at the people before because she had came out of her room, rubbing her eyes, walking like she was… well drunk. But Emma had sobered up a bit.

"When did you get here?" Emma finally got out for it took her a few minutes.

"Well, since it's three now, about forty-five minutes ago. I told Julia to go to sleep then and got everyone out of hear because the two lovely hosts were passed out on their beds." Michael laughed hoping that Emma would do the same.

Emma grinned tiredly. "Thanks. My head is killing me. Would you mind...?"

"Yeah, sure. Is the aspirin in the bathroom?"

Emma nodded.

Michael went into the bathroom and then came out with a bottle of medicine. "I don't know how much you"

"Two."

"Here you go." Michael handed her the two Tylenol tablets. He walked into the kitchen and got her a glass of water.

"Thank you." Emma took the medicine and drank the water. She placed the glass on a table near by. "Well, I'm going to go back to sleep. You can stay here if you want and watch TV or something."

"Thanks, but I should get going. Got to go visit my sister in the morning. I'll talk to you tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok. I'll see ya then. Bye and thanks." Emma grinned and gave Michael and hug. "I appreciate it. Really I do. Bye."

"Anytime." Michael grinned and returned the hug, while giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek. He walked out the door and sighed. Of course he didn't want to go visit his sister tomorrow, now. He wanted to hang out with Emma instead, but he had to keep his word to his sister.

…

It was mid morning and Emma's and Julia's hangovers were incredibly bad. But, it wasn't something they weren't use to. When they were sophomores in college, they started to party hard at least twice a week, so they were use to it.

"Julia, I love having parties with you but we need to find a way to help us get up in the morning." Emma said groggily while hovering over a cup of coffee.

Julia laughed. Her hangover wasn't as bad as Emma's but it still sucked. "Don't drink, sweetheart, then you'll be able to get up the next morning."

"But that's the best part!" Emma yelled then holding her head because of making such a loud noise.

"Next time, will hold back on the drinking. Just for now, okay?"

"Okay… but not temporally. I need my alcohol."


End file.
